


The Knightwalker

by XiggyMatsu



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, SanjixZoro, ZoSan - Freeform, ZoroxSanji, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiggyMatsu/pseuds/XiggyMatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the two factions of the elven race mean to clash, is it up to the Prince and his newly acquired Knight to turn the tides of war? ZoSan Fantasy AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knightwalker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited to write this, so hopefully I can screw my head on straight and knuckle down enough to pump out the rest of the first chapter.
> 
> No, I haven't forgotten my other fics or the ones I promised you guys, but the idea for this one wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> So, I present the very cliché fantasy introduction of The Knightwalker!

Long ago, a tribe of people crossed into what was then the land of Men. The Elves, as they were to be called in the Common tongue, settled in the eastern forests, where sunlight gleamed like jewels among the branches of the ancient wood.

Gifted with long lives that rivaled that of the Dwarves that lived in the mountains, they spent their innumerable years pursuing knowledge and culture. They lived in isolation from the other societies for some time, only interacting with their neighbors after the other races had sent emissaries to their capital city.

That is where it all went wrong.

While the Dwarves were satisfied with the opportunity for trade between their peoples, the Men were envious of the beauty and longevity of the Elves. The magic and treasures that the Elves had brought with them from across the mountains only furthered their jealousy, and the relationship between them suffered. Some amongst the Elves recognized the threat that lingered on the horizon and wished to cut ties with the humans, but the more trusting among them did not think this necessary.

Eventually one of the more greedy Men, a fattened ruler that treasured material goods more than his own people, sent a thief deep into the glittering kingdom to the east. In the process of stealing one of the most prized elven jewels, one of the royal family was slain.

A bitter war was waged between the two kingdoms, leading only to more despair when the eldest house of Men fell. The mourning Elves stole back the jewel, but a division had formed within their own society.

Some were willing to forgive the Men for their leader's folly, but others were not so lenient. They wished to punish the greed of Men by destroying them, a cruel penalty that did not sit well with those who just wanted peace to return to their kingdom. To prevent civil war, such warmongers were excised from the eastern forest, forcing the vengeful "dark elves" to the southern wood. In the process, the precious jewel that they had fought to reclaim was lost, seemingly stolen by the embittered faction as they fled.

In the years after the excommunication, the new inhabitants of the dark forest to the south would only become more jaded and war-like, treasuring fighting ability above all else. The perpetual twilight that filtered into their new kingdom sharpened their senses even further and they honed their ability to move in darkness as they would in daylight.

They would become legend, phantoms in the dreams of human children, a hushed warning to those that dared to travel by light of the moon. Only the Elves and Dwarves remembered the truth; that the "Nightwalkers" were still a very real threat, and that they still hungered for vengeance on those that they believed had wronged them.

And that a Nightwalker could not be trusted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked what I had so far!
> 
> The rest of the first chapter should be up pretty soon, I just got this part finished finally and wanted to share.
> 
> I came up with the idea for the story back in high school, but it sorta resurfaced after I saw the Hobbit…  
> It originally wasn't a fanfic, but a piece of ZoSan fanart that I've had for a while made me think to start this series.


End file.
